


Eight times April made out with Derek

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Polyamorous Character, F/M, Growing Apart, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Queer Het, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Eight(ish) times April made out with Derek (and sometimes Ben)
Relationships: Derek (Parks and Recreation)/April Ludgate, Derek's Boyfriend Ben (Parks and Recreation)/Derek (Parks and Recreation)/April Ludgate
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878427
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Eight times April made out with Derek

**Author's Note:**

> For the Writer's Month 2020 prompt "8"

1\. They met in high school. They were assigned to some (stupid) writing project together and April’s first words to him were “you’re really gay.”

He was taken aback, and not sure if she thought that was a good thing. Later he learned that she was just stating it as fact.

They skipped class a lot together, April was always able to give an excuse to the teacher as to why they were gone (not a _good_ excuse, always, but an excuse).

Junior year (April was a freshman, Derek a junior) they got drunk at parties and avoided talking to most of the other people there. It was one night, at a bonfire where everyone else was inside, where it happened. Derek took a swig of beer. April, smiling, kissed him on his cheek. Then on his lips. He kissed her back.

(He never could explain exactly why he kissed her back.)

* * *

2\. It became A Thing. Derek was gay, not bisexual. (April was bisexual, but definitely into guys.) It never really happened when they were sober (until Ben).

No one at Pawnee High interested April (well, Orrin, but they were long through) and the pickings were slim for Derek. Didn’t stop him from trying. It never got serious enough for him and April to stop making out.

* * *

3\. They ended up at the same college. Not a terrible surprise, a bunch of people attended the community college near Pawnee. The parties were different there, and Derek, openly gay, would earn a whoop from the crowd when he kissed April. She blushed.

* * *

4\. “I met someone,” Derek said, breathing heavily. April adjusted her legs, beneath him.

“Oh?”

“His name’s Ben.”

“You never tell me their names.”

“That’s because I never really cared about any of them, before.”

April sat up. “You like him?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

* * *

5\. They _really_ needed to learn to communicate better sober. April met Derek and Ben at a college party in a rather awkward way. She had gone alone—she had friends besides Derek! Besides, he’d said he was coming later. She idly walked into the hallway of the house she was in. She wondered what they had in their rooms.

She opened a door—shit, people were in there. She went to close the door.

“April?”

She looked again. Derek was next to another guy, whose shirt was half-unbuttoned.

“Hey,” Derek said.

April realized he must’ve been at the party for a while.

“This is Ben,” he said.

She didn’t know what to make of this blonde dude who made out with her best friend (who made out with her).

“This is April?” Ben said.

“Yeah,” Derek said.

“Cool,” April said. “So if you guys are gonna make out I’m gonna go—“

“Hey, wait,” Ben said. He stumbled off the bed and grabbed her arm. “I want you two to get along.”

This was, uh, not how April wanted to meet Ben.

“I’m just gonna go,” she said.

* * *

6\. So now she made out a lot with Derek _and_ Ben. She hated Ben, too. She told him that. To his face. She was annoyed that it didn’t seem to faze him.

“What are we doing?” she asked them, one day. They were in the grass outside the college, in the shade of a tree. Derek sat against the tree. Ben’s head was in April’s lap.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked.

“You’re gay,” she said. “I’m a woman.”

“And?”

“I dunno. You guys definitely like eachother more than you like me.” (They were also having sex. April knew that. Despite having the privilege to be able to put her tongue into Derek’s mouth, she didn’t do _that_ with them.)

“Ludgay,” Derek moved to kiss April on the cheek. “That’s not true.” He sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

“Are we friends?” April asked.

“Of course,” Ben said. (She halfheartedly scowled at him.)

“But we’re not dating,” she said.

“I think you’re overthinking this,” Derek said.

* * *

7\. “You work for Leslie Knope, right?”

April had told him that more than once. “Yes.”

“She’s making headlines for her stance on gay marriage,” Derek said. He was watching TV. They were downstairs at his house, and for once, Ben was gone.

“She married penguins,” April said. “I was the flower girl.”

“You were there?”

“It wasn’t a big deal at the time. She didn’t realize they were both male.”

“It is a big deal, though.” Derek got up from the floor to sit next to April. “You know how Pawnee has a ton of gay bars but a really conservative city council.”

“I didn’t know you were into politics.”

Derek looked at her. “Maybe I’ve changed.”

“You have.”

“So, this Knope woman. What’s she like?”

April sighed. “She’s really peppy and happy and motivated and it’s disgusting.”

“Do you think I could meet her?”

“You’d want to?”

“Totally.”

“Yeah,” April said. “Should be easy.”

“Great,” Derek said. “I’m texting Ben.”

* * *

8\. Ben’s couch was _not_ big enough for the three of them, especially when they were horizontal.

“You’re crushing me!” April protested, but happily.

“Sorry,” Ben said.

“God, you two are like a two-headed dog or something.”

Derek opened his mouth to reply but then April’s mouth was on his, so he couldn’t.

“I think I have lipstick on my face,” Ben said.”

“I didn’t wear any,” April said.

Ben looked at Derek. 

“Oh,” Derek said. “Very funny.”

“You both need to shut _up_ ,” April said, wriggling out from underneath them. Ben’s turn to get crushed.

“You’re busier than you used to be,” Derek said, later.

“Internship,” April said.

“Yeah, but what happened to blowing it off?”

“I dunno,” she said. “I still do. Things just got interesting.”

“They must be,” Ben said. “You hate that place.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You said you did.”

April shrugged, adjusting her shirt to hide her bra.

“So what about tomorrow?” Ben asked. “It’s a Saturday. You free?”

“Actually,” April said, and a bit of defensiveness crept into her tone, “I’m not.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Helping my coworker move.”

“Coworker?” Derek said.

“Move?” Ben said.

“Help?” Derek said.

April rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go.”

“Have fun, Ludgay,” Derek said. He yelled after her as she went upstairs “I can’t believe you’re doing manual labor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in a deleted scene from "April and Andy’s Fancy Party" Leslie learns that April dated Orrin


End file.
